Easter Celebration!
by Professor Sage
Summary: Nya, Easter Special. The group joins together and has an easter party, after Colette, Lloyd, Genis, and Presea go on an egg hunt set up by the ' Easter Bunny ' .. T jus so kids dunno the secret xD .. Oneshot.. Happy Easter!


Professor Sage: Nya, this is an Easter Special I did.. ah, in honor of taking a break for a sec.. xD ..

Kratos: Yippee..: sarcasm :

Sage: Oh do cheer up, I know you dislike me for always making you come back down from that dreaded planet thing.

Kratos: pft..

Raine:D Anyways. **Professor Sage does not own Tales of Symphonia related things, or. THE Easter. Bunny.**

Sage: OO All who fear don't think the Easter bunny, **IS NOT THEIR PARENTS.** Dun read any farther, for I, Professor Sage. Think it's the parents, see, I was fake sleeping and, well, I heard my mom come in the room, and I opened one eye slightly, and she put eggs all over the place, n yes, I was in the living room place thing. Next morning, she said. " THE EASTER BUNNEH HAS COME " .. And then the eggs where were I saw her put them. BEAT THAT!

Raine: Also, she has a theory Santa Clause is not real.

Sage: Yup, more on that later though xD Enjoy!1one. Oh yeah, pairings: Slight Kraine, Kinda Gesea, some what Colloyd, and Zelos is in here, I was just to lazy to make him say anything because I'm just me. HA HA!

* * *

Colette stepped out into the sun shine, taking a deep breath of the cool spring air. Smiling and looking about her surroundings. The clear blue sky overhead with it's almost transparent clouds drifting slowly in the small wind. She walked through Iselia greeting the village people happily, and made her way to her friend Raine's house – although, it'd been one year since they'd separated, and Colette got back from destroying all the ex-sphere's. She'd heard Genis went to Altamira to take a break from his journey with his sister, Raine. She'd planned on destroying the line of discrimination of half-elves, and wanted to say hi to Raine. Sheena stopped by occasionally, and Zelos was being his usual self. Presea and Regal being busy with seeing ways to.. well, do what they were doing. Kratos, he'd gone up to Derris-Kharlan, and Yuan. He'd returned to his secretive self. Mounting the steps and knocking on the rebuilt new house's door, she stepped back and waited. The door clicked and opened slowly. 

" Oh.. Colette.." Raine said wearily.

" Hello Professor." Colette said cheerfully, Raine forced a smile and took a step back, letting Colette in. _She looked tired, she wasn't like this before.. was she?_ Colette questioned herself..

_Derris-Kharlan..._

Kratos sighed, being alone on this cold comet was more depressing then he'd thought...

Wandering aimlessly around before finding himself before the teleport. He turned around and went to go back but heard something crack. He looked up before shielding himself with his arms in defense before being hit by a falling rock, and knocked unconscious, falling back on the teleport. It glowed and soon his body faded...

_Lloyd's house..._

Colette had managed to drag her teacher out to visit Lloyd, who was residing in Dirk's house, the dwarf living with Altessa for the time being. Raine was on the terrace looking up at the sky, admiring the beauty. It was hard to imagine this world being in peril so long ago. She closed her eyes, and then re opened them upon feeling the winds pick up around her, a cyclone formed. She gasped and watched in amazement as something slowly descended in the cyclone. The wind forming the cyclone was coated in mana. The figure trapped in the wind was laid carefully down behind Raine. She whirled around and gasped at who it was...

_The next day..._

Lloyd was frantic yesterday when he heard Raine cry out and saw his father. Colette suggested they have a reunion Easter party, Easter was tomorrow anyways. Lloyd agreed and Kratos remained asleep. Colette wrote out invitations and sent them off. One by one the guests came, while they were occupied, Raine tended to Kratos healing him with first aid. Raine was getting tired. She couldn't fall asleep though, she had to keep awake. It didn't help that she was up all night worrying.

" Hey Raine." Sheena said, walking in.

" Ah.. Sheena." Raine said, turning to her.

" Haven't seen you for a while.. What have ya been doin'?" Sheena asked after a bit.

" Nothing of interest.." Raine replied, facing Kratos again. She wondered. How was it an angel could lose consciousness but not sleep.. ? Her eyes went all sparkly as she went deep in thought. Sheena sighed.

" Raine? I'm gonna just.. go now.." She said, before backing away.

" Simply marvelous! Oh. Okay.." Raine said cheerfully, Sheena shook her head and left. Raine finally stopped being in her very scary ruin mode and wrapped herself in a book.

" Raine?" A voice said, she looked up to see Kratos sitting up.

" Ah, your finally awake. What happened?" Raine asked. Silence. " .. Let me see. You don't know do you.". Kratos shook his head. "... Well then.. Lloyd has gathered everyone for a reunion party.. he wants you downstairs.".

" I never particularly liked parties..." Kratos said with a sigh.

" You'll get through.. I was never one to favor parties either.. now come on." Raine said, putting her book down and getting up...

_Down at the party.._

" P-Presea?" Genis stuttered, blushing crimson, he had butterflies in his stomach.

" Yes Genis?" Presea said, turning to him.

" Y-your h-h-hair i-is n-nice!" Genis stammered, before leaving again. Presea stood there confused, she turned around and continued to get a drink.

" You still weren't able to do it, were you Genis." Colette said, Genis took a deep breath.

" No.." Genis said sadly.

" You'll do it. Don't worry." Colette said, smiling. Lloyd called her and she went to him. They then started talking. Genis sighed and sat down.

" Right. I'm so stupid." Genis mumbled.

" Genis?".

" What?.. Oh. Presea.." Genis said quietly, feeling his cheeks go red.

" I'd.. like to ask you to dance.." Presea said, going pink. Genis went flushed, and got up.

" S-sure!" Genis stammered, taking her hand. She smiled and they walked off.

_Much later sometime at night.._

Genis, Presea, Raine, Kratos and Colette slept over at Lloyd's. Upon hearing something open, Raine woke up and looked around. Sighing she got up and wandered out to the terrace, finding Kratos there.

" Raine?" Kratos said, hearing her come.

" Yes?".

" heh, do you think they'll remember it's Easter tomorrow?".

" Possibly. Are you thinking of hiding things?" Raine asked, being answered with a slight nod. " Ah, I see..".

The two had some how gotten their hands on candies and all, and hid them around the house. Raine had gone outside to hid a few and glanced at Anna's grave. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Was it that she loved Kratos? .. He'd never love her anyways, even if she did. Closing her eyes and talking a deep breath, she went on hiding the treats, then went back to bed..

_Next morning..._

" Lloyd! Lloyd!" Colette cheered.

" Lemmie sleep.." Lloyd mumbled, still sleeping.

" No Lloyd, the Easter bunny came!" Colette said cheerfully.

" Easter bunny?" Presea said, tilting her head slightly.

" He brings us Easter eggs, chocolate.. y'know?" Genis said, Presea shook her head. " Well, he hides them too.".

" Oh..?" Presea said, looking thoughtfully.

" Yeah! It's fun!" Genis said, smiling. Presea smiled too.

" What..?" Lloyd mumbled, finally getting up. Genis looked around, Kratos and Raine were absent, he saw a note hand written in his sister's writing on the table, wandering over to it, it read;

_Gone out, be back soon.. - Raine._

" Hmm.. Kratos must be with her then..?" Presea asked, Genis nodded.

" Let's go find the eggs!" Lloyd cried, Colette laughed.

" Silly, okay!" Colette said. There were also 4 baskets on the table, they all took one and began the hunt.

_Much later.._

Well, since sugar makes me very hyper and.. well. Very scary..

" So then the evil yellow bear screamed and then ran around crying like he was stupid!" Lloyd yelled, waving his arms around then falling to the floor hysterically.

... No, **seriously.**

" I don't think there's any more places to check.." Lloyd said, flopping down tiredly on the couch were the others were.

" Yeah, look.. our baskets are almost full anyways..." Genis mumbled, un-wrapping a chocolate egg.

" These are.. candy?" Presea said, holding one up.

" Yeah, but you have to un wrap them first!" Colette said, popping a chocolate egg in her mouth, savoring the sweet flavor.

" Alright.." Presea said, mimicking Colette, she smiled.

" See? It's good." Colette said.

" I should make some cookies.." Genis mumbled.

" Are you always thinking about cooking?" Lloyd asked, mouth full of chocolate, Genis grimaced.

" Do you have to be so stupid Lloyd.." Genis said dryly. Lloyd glared at him.

" I'm back.." Raine said, walking in the door followed by Kratos who set a cake on the table then sighing.

" Hey Professor!" Lloyd said, Colette waved.

" Hello.. I see some one visited you..?" Raine asked, although both her and Kratos knew the story of the Easter bunny would know come in play.

" Yeah! The Easter bunny!" Colette said cheerfully. Yup. She stated the obvious.

" I see, he also brought you a cake.." Raine said, smiling slightly. Maybe she did still have some hope left for her after all? Maybe there was still people who believed she could stop the discrimination? .. Enough of those thoughts though... She smiled as they started eating the cake. Pretty soon Lloyd flung cake at Genis accidentally, Genis got mad, and threw it at Lloyd. Lloyd went to throw some back at him, but missed and hit his teacher... just like he did with the kendama..

" Lloyd Irving!" Raine yelled, now ticked off.

" I'm sorry, please!" Lloyd said, shielding himself, everyone else laughing, Raine sighed and shook her head, smiling.

" Happy Easter everyone!" Colette said happily, and smiled. There may not be an Easter bunny, but they could still celebrate anyways.. without knowing the truth.. was.. it wasn't the Easter. Bunny, and Yes I know. That made no sense, but, I had to end it some how. xD


End file.
